


Billy Gets What He Deserves

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [9]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne can throw a punch, Episode: s03e06 The Summit of My Desires, F/M, Fix-It, billy gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Just as the title states.aka: s3e06 fic-it fic
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Billy Gets What He Deserves

Billy just spoke about Anne asking for a kiss, causing a look of disgust to fall over her face.

"Beg? That's not what happened, and you know it! How dare you spread nasty rumours about my friend!" Anne shouted, gaining the attention of everyone attending, especially Gilbert and his perfect debutante.

Billy rolled his eyes. "You weren't there. You don't know what you're talking about," he states, Anne could feel the anger running heavily through her veins - worse than when Gilbert called her 'carrots'.

She takes a step closer to the bully. "I have eyes, and I can see that she is devastated. You shouldn't have touched her, Billy," Anne states, her blood starting to boil.

Matthew, Marilla and Rachel had caught wind of what was going on, walking over.

"Well..." Billy shrugs, absolutely no respect for women at all. "I guess she regrets having loose morals," at these words, Josie Pye ran out of the barn in tears, her curls and bow bouncing as she ran.

Anne looked at the boy before her, taking the upper hand and walking away.

* * *

In the span of a second, Anne could hear people who had passed speak to her.

Mary whispered in her ear, "I don't usually accept violence, but I would whack that boy with my spoon!"

A voice she'd never heard before, told her, "show him what us Shirley's are made of," maybe her father?

"Show him to never mess with a redhead, to never mess with our Anne-girl," another unknown voice. Her mother?

* * *

As Billy walked away, Anne was seething.

"Hey, Billy?" Anne said, turning around, a placid look on her face (one Diana translated into Anne's absolute fury that it wasn't registered on her face). "Did you know, there is one thing that you get taught in an orphanage in Hopetown?" She asked as she came to a stop, an arm's length away from the boy.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"This," And with that. She punched Billy. Right in the face.

A gasp came from everyone surrounding them, Matthew's face brightened, silently cheering on his girl.

Diana had a smug smile on her face, which she took of the second before her mother looked at her.

Gilbert looked surprised. _Don't mess with Anne, or you'll regret it_ , Gilbert remembered. Winnifred looked horrified.

With a nod of her head, and tightening her hair, she left the barn, to go comfort Josie Pye. Shaking her sore knuckles as she walked.

* * *

The two girls were talking, when the sudden shout "ANNE!" of Mrs Rachel Lynde, made Anne sigh. She told Josie about her punching Billy.

"Mrs Lynde!" Anne watched as Rachel walked on a warpath to Anne, Matthew and Marilla trailing after her - Diana, Ruby, Prissy and Jane rushing around the three to get to the pair. Anne took one look at Gilbert who was walking over, his perfect debutante no longer glued to his side.

"Is that any way for a young lady to behave?!" Rachel exclaimed, crossing her arms, and gave a solid hard glare at Anne.

"I'm no young lady. I stood up for my friend," Anne stated. "I may have punched Billy. But he's had it coming for years!" Anne pointed out.

Marilla took Rachel by the arm and pulled her away. "Yes, Billy's had it coming for years," she looked around and then showed a proud smile to Anne. "You're supposed to have less witness,"

Anne looked up and Marilla in surprise. Not expecting that to come out. She smiled at Marilla, as Matthew gave her a double thumbs-up. His way of saying how proud she is.

"Mrs Lynde! A word!" Billy's mother shouted. "Prissy, Jane, get here at once!" She called, but neither girl moved, sticking their heads up simultaneously in rebellion.

Rachel scuttled off to deal with Mrs Andrews, Marilla stated that she was getting tired as she and Matthew would be heading back to Green Gables soon.

"I'll wrap her knuckles up and send her on her way," Gilbert says, making himself known to the group. Anne once again takes a single look at him and then back to her guardians.

Marilla thanks him, Matthew gives a shrug and a kiss on the forehead. "Well done, my Anne," this alone nearly made Anne cry. Matthew took a few steps back, only for Anne to jump into his arms, hugging him tightly and warmly.

* * *

After making sure Josie was ok, she promised she was, saying she was going to head back home with her parents and Gertie, they all headed back inside - now that the get-together had been declared over.

Anne headed over to the punch bowl, asking the attendant to please put some ice into her handkerchief (one of Matthew's that had been thoroughly washed, and embroidered by Marilla with A.S.C on it).

Gilbert came over, as Anne took the handkerchief of ice from the kind young man (old than Gilbert but not too old not to be considered a beau). "Oh... you got some ice," he trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, now I'm going to ice my knuckles on the way home, get some rest and they'll be fine in the morning. Ok, Doctor Blythe," Anne said, turning around and walking away.

Anne was the first person to call him 'doctor' in any way, joking or serious. Winnie must have heard her. "You want to be a doctor?" She asked, having stated that they shouldn't talk about dreams or anything like that the first time they had tea together.

If you're in a courtship, shouldn't the other person know all your hopes and dreams, your wants and desires, your fears and nightmares?

Anne had been funny with him all day, what is something he said? "Anne!" He called after her, rushing out of the barn, leaving behind a surprised Winnie.

He stood in the barn's doorway, watching Anne climb onto the Cuthbert's buggy. He sighed heavily if only she knew how much his heart ached to be with her truly - but she's thrown nothing but anger and distaste for him.

He watched the silhouette of Anne disappear, only for a shooting pain to go through his ear continuously. The ground beneath him moved, he attempted to look up, seeing the back of a black-haired girl... Diana.

Once they were around the corner, away from the peering eyes, she released him and Gilbert nearly tumbled to the ground.

"What on earth are you playing at?! I thought we were your friends! All of a sudden you turn up with some debutante, and you don't even understand how much that hurt Anne!" She exclaimed, Gilbert looking up at her confused.

"Anne, hurt? How about every time she's pushed me away, telling me she doesn't need me," Gilbert counters, crossing his arms as Diana glaring heavily at the idiotic young boy before her.

She takes a deep breath and sobers her facial expression. "Just make your mind up, Anne or that Charlottetown lady. If it is the lady from Charlottetown, then stop leading Anne on, because if you break a single piece of her heart anymore - I will hunt you down, kill you, nobody will ever find your body and nobody will ever suspect sweet Diana Barry," she said, before turning and walking away - hurrying to join her family's buggy home.

He thought to himself, as he walked home after waving Winifred and her parents off back to the train station - to catch the last train back to Charlottetown. Did Anne feel for him the way he did for her?

It made his heart flutter happily in his chest like a little butterfly. Anne may have feelings for him.


End file.
